


Last Minute

by waytooshy



Series: ElsannaShenanigans Monthly Prompts [4]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, Incest, Prompt Fic, Sibling Incest, The characters are in 5th and 7th year at Hogwarts, Written for a contest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:53:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waytooshy/pseuds/waytooshy
Summary: Anna is slacking in her studies, and Elsa is there to help her. Written for the ElsannaShenanigans Monthly Prompt Contest (September 2018).





	Last Minute

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for Elsanna Shenanigans September Contest with the prompt being lessons (word limit: 500-2500 words). Please check out https://elsanna-shenanigans.tumblr.com/ for more information on the monthly prompt contests or join us on discord at https://discord.gg/TU9NpnH

The door creaked loudly when she pushed it open. She winced and instinctively looked down the corridor, but no, there was nobody following her. Only a portrait of a young man looking at her suspiciously through thin glasses, but he seemed to lose interest with her quickly.

“You’re late.”

With her head hung, she stepped into the empty classroom, and made it over to the teacher’s desk.

“You were supposed to be here at four.”

“My practice–”

“You should have hurried up,” Elsa said sternly, setting some old tome down and jumping off from where she sat on the desk. “I don’t have all day, you know?”

“Sorry.” She flushed. “But it’s only fifteen minutes.”

Elsa crossed her arms on her chest. “Well, you’re going to have to work quicker, then. I’m not staying here even a minute past five.”

She opened her mouth to protest, or at the very least plead with her, but she closed it before any words could make it out. There was no point in trying to argue with Elsa, not when she used that tone, not when she clearly had some other thingsplans to do and other places to be.

She watched as her sister searched for something in her bag.

“Elsa–”

“It’s okay, Anna, let’s drop it. For now, focus on what we have to do.” She finally fished out a book and passed it to Anna. Then, she let out a small sigh. “Sorry, I’m not really mad at you. I just haven’t started on my Potions homework yet, and I gotta finish my essay for Charms for tomorrow, so I really don’t have that much time today.”

Anna nodded. “I understand.” She gave her a comforting smile. “Do you want to call it off? I won’t mind.”

Elsa shook her head so viciously a few strands of hair fell out of her braid. “No way, you’re already falling behind in your class and I’ve _had it_ with people saying my sister thinks T stands for Talented.”

Anna blushed hotly. “I didn’t know they were saying that,” she muttered, looking down at her shoes. “Must be the Ravenclaws.”

Elsa’s finger invaded her field of vision when she laid her hand on top of the book Anna was holding. “Open it on page 478 and read the introduction.”

She did as she was instructed. At first, her eyes landed on the illustration–a fork turning into a flower pot–and she had to stifle a groan.

“We did that at class,” she said, looking up to where Elsa laid out some old key and a figurine on one of the student’s desks. “Isn’t this fourth year?”

Elsa’s icy stare almost froze her. “It is. And I know you did it. And I know you barely passed it.” She walked over to where Anna stood rooted in her place. “Which is why I’m gonna have you transfigure metal into clay and back until you can do it in your sleep.”

The last part turned into a hiss that made Anna question if Elsa shouldn’t have been sorted into her house after all. And as if on cue, Elsa reached to fix Anna’s silver-and-green tie.

But then, her sister was probably the smartest person she knew, if not the smartest person on Earth. And she looked best in blue.

“Are we clear?"

Anna gulped. “As springwater.”

For the next twenty minutes or so, she tried her damnedest to replicate the instructions from the book and the short demonstration Elsa gave her, while her sister settled comfortably back on the teacher’s desk. She was reading the old tome that Anna found her with, and seemed engrossed in it enough not to pay attention to Anna’s fails.

After another try, the old key turned into muddy puddle.

Anna grit her teeth in frustration. It was too hot and stuffy in the room, and knowing Elsa could look up from her book and scoff at her miserable attempts did nothing to help her concentrate. With a furious glance at the now smoking pile of ash, she loosened her tie back and yanked the button of her school robes open. She let it slide off her shoulders. She didn’t even care to pick it up from where it pooled at her feet.

Her wand trembled dangerously as she tried to mould the ash back into something that resembled a key at least vaguely.

“What’s that?”

She prepared to apologize for still being so bad at this, but when she looked up Elsa’s gaze wasn’t on the desk before Anna. Her eyes were transfixed on something higher up, and when Anna followed them she realized Elsa was looking at her arm.

She knew there was a bruise there, but she didn’t realize it was this big. “Oh, this?” she squeaked out, trying to play it cool. “I just got hit by a bludger.” She shrugged.

“A _bludger_?” Elsa hopped down from the desk and walked over to her again. There were almost visible puffs of smoke coming from her nose. “Why the hell didn’t you go to the hospital wing?”

“I was hurrying here, remember?” Anna rolled her eyes. “Besides, it’s nothing, really. Barely even hurts.”

“Doesn’t look like nothing,” Elsa muttered, the tip of her nose almost touching the skin of Anna’s arm as she examined the bruise. She reached into her pocket and took out her wand. “ _Episkey_ ,” she breathed out, and Anna felt the familiar, soothing cool of her sister’s healing magic spread just under her skin.

The bruise was fading right in front of her eyes. “You need to teach me this.”

Elsa hummed. “Maybe in a year or two. Pass your O.W.L.s first, we’ll see how that goes.”

Ever the disbelieving one. True, maybe Anna _did_ have some problems with some of the subjects, but there were some she excelled at as well. While Transfiguration was not one of her strong suites, Charms she was always good at. She was sure she could try and perform some of the upper level spells, had her sister wanted to tutor her.

She might have to ask her nicelier. That, and maybe wait for when Elsa didn’t have a ton of homework to do. Which might just be the hardest part of the equation, considering how many subjects she was doing.

“There, all gone.”

Anna massaged her oddly tingling arm. “Thanks.”

A tired sigh. “You really should be more careful, Anna,” her voice was worried instead of angry, for once, “I know how much you love Quidditch, but if you keep getting battered every time you’re on the broom I might have to talk with Snape to take you off the team.”

Anna gulped. She’d already threatened to do this once, after Anna ended up with a shattered shoulder when she miscalculated the distance between the bludger, her bat, and herself.

Still, she didn’t think Snape would listen to Elsa, anyway. Her sister was just being aggressively overprotective.

Before she knew it Elsa was tugging and straightening her tie again.

“I’m not a baby!” She didn’t intend to blow up like this, but she pushed Elsa a step back and tugged her tie back loose. Then she took in Elsa’s baffled expression and blushed. “Sorry, but… I’m really not. You have to stop treating me like I am.”

The baffled expression suddenly changed to a sly smile that send a shiver down her spine, and then Elsa was close to her again, closer than before, leaning in so she could whisper in her ear.

“I care for you.” Her breath was hot against Anna’s skin, but it only elicited more shivers. “I want you to pass your classes, and I don’t want you hurt,” she continued as her hands grasped both of Anna’s bare forearms and moved up, slowly, “but don’t even try to tell me I treat you like a baby.”

Her hands cupped Anna’s face and she leant in to kiss her, chastely at first, but when Anna let out a hitched breath and parted her lips Elsa’s tongue was in her mouth, moving at a leisurely pace like a warm snake on a summer day.

The red, flashing light titled _This Is Wrong What Are You Doing Stop It Right Now Immediately_ went off in Anna’s mind, but it always did, and she always pushed it out of her conscience. This was a problem for Night Anna to deal with when she lied awake in her bed tormented with guilt. This Anna right now wanted to feel as much of Elsa everywhere as she could.

She took hold of the front of Elsa’s robes and took an absent minded step back. She realized a second too late her feet were still tangled in her own robes lying on the ground.

It was a miracle she crashed into the desk so smoothly.

Elsa was on top of her in no time, pressing her into the hard, unforgiving wood and there was no escape. Not that Anna wanted to escape anytime soon. Her world was Elsa right now, and her world was grinding into her hips.

She moaned into the kiss when their skirts moved up enough for her to feel the cool, smooth skin of her sister’s thighs brush her own.

It was Elsa who broke apart. “You’re so easily distracted,” she murmured as she nuzzled into Anna’s neck and breathed in deeply. Anna couldn’t deny. She couldn’t care less about Transfiguration right now, with her sister’s weight pressing into her. She didn’t even know where her wand was. “At this point it’ll be a miracle if you even get an A."

“Oh, shut up.”

With a growl, Anna grabbed Elsa’s sides and pushed her to the side, until she was the one on top of her sister, with her right knee pressing hard between Elsa’s legs. This prompted a tiny, surprised gasp, followed by a quiet moan while Elsa’s expression turned from sultry to that of need.

Anna wished she could remember the wand movements necessary for her today’s lesson as well as her hands seemed to remember all the sweet spots on Elsa’s abdomen. She snaked them in under her shirt, caressing with the tips of her fingers where caresses were due, and scratching with her nails where she knew it would make Elsa’s eyes roll into her head. Her mouth was on Elsa’s pulsepoint that beat loud and hard like a never ending thunder while she sucked on it until she knew there would be an angry mark when she let go.

Elsa’s breathing stopped for a second when she bit down on her collarbone, hard enough to cause pain, but not enough to break her beautiful, flushed skin. She started to speak, but Anna cut her off with her mouth again while her hands cupped Elsa’s breast under her bra.

Wet so much she thought it was gonna drip down her leg anytime now and clouded by her desire, she bucked her hips into Elsa’s. She revelled in the mewl her sister made at that, and in the nails biting into her biceps as Elsa tried to pull her in even closer. She moved her right hand down Elsa’s stomach and stopped teasingly at the waistband of her skirt.

“Anna…”

One moaned name was more than enough to convince her. She moved her hand lower and under Elsa’s panties. A pleasant shudder overtook her at how wet her sister was when she trailed her fingers slowly over her entrance, accompanied by hushed moans coming hotly onto her ears. Her fingers slick, she ran them over Elsa’s clit, almost laughing at how her hips crashed into her hand uncontrollably, as if afraid Anna was going to take it away the next second.

She gasped when the hot breath at her ear got replaced by even hotter mouth and a tongue trailed on the sensitive skin. They worked out a steady tempo–Anna’s fingers going in slow, circular motions while Elsa kissed up and down the exposed skin of her neck, nails scratching Anna’s back through her uniform shirt.

Waiting for a moment when Elsa least expected it, she plunged a two fingers inside her. She was immediately bitten in response.

She took them out, slowly, teasingly, before pushing her hand with her hips until the back of her palm hit Elsa’s mound and her sister almost cried out into her chest. She slowed down to catch Elsa’s lips again, gasping when Elsa’s teeth grazed her tongue almost painfully. She pushed her hips and her fingers into her sister again, a wave of pleasure surging through her loins when her clit brushed on her own hand through her underwear.

Elsa moaned loudly into her mouth, and she knew she was edging her release.

She was almost coming herself when Elsa suddenly broke their kiss and leant in to whisper _last minute_ into her ear.

It took Anna a precious few seconds to process.

“What?” she asked, looking down at the sly grin blooming on Elsa’s face as she came down to a stop, her fingers still buried deep in Elsa’s pussy.

“It’s 4:59,” Elsa answered innocently. Anna spun her head around to look at the clock and, just like Elsa said, the minute arm was nearing the golden twelve.

She looked back down at her sister with wide eyes. “You can’t be serious.”

“I told you, I’m not staying here even a minute past five.”

“But Elsa–” Her fingers felt cold when Elsa removed her hand out of her skirt. “Elsa, please, I beg you–”

She was pushed off harshly when Elsa stood up. Even through her bewilderment, Anna couldn’t help but be amused at how her legs wobbled. She did almost come undone just a second ago, after all.

“Elsa…”

“Shh,” she whispered, leaning in to place a chaste kiss on her mouth. “Stay here for a while longer, okay? Try to focus on the spell.”

Anna couldn’t help but watch helplessly while Elsa gathered her stuff (and herself, she noted as Elsa tried to fix her hair back with a flick of her wand). Right on five, Elsa slung her bag on her shoulder and was ready to leave.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?” she asked, trying very hard to hide the playful, sultry tone from her voice, but failing. “Try and impress me with the result, and I’ll try to have more time for you.” She kissed her again, this time slowly and sensually. “ _Much_ more.”

With that, swaying her hips in the most teasing way imaginable, she left the classroom and closed the door behind her, leaving Anna in complete stillness.

It took her a few minutes to snap out of it, the clock said. With a sigh, she sat back down at the desk she was using, and looked at the miserable heap of ash.

She bent down to pick her wand up from the ground.

There was a long way to go if she wanted to impress Elsa.

 

 


End file.
